Nazo Nazo no Mi
The Nazo Nazo no Mi, or Riddle Riddle Fruit is a Paramecia Class Devil fruit that turns the user into a Riddle Human (Nazo/Nazonazo Ningen) User The man who ate this fruit is "Armada King" Roscinante' Kefka. He leads a powerful armada of ships, and governs all using the power of this fruit, since consuming the fruit he has been said to have become unbeatable. Kefka comes off as a complete goofball. A jester of sorts. always out for a laugh or some fun. In reality Kefka is a devious mastermind who is very intelligent and good at using charisma and sleight of hand to manipulate and deceive his opponents. He is also cruel and not above killing his subordinates out of boredom or if they fail him, with the exception of this 12 enforcers. Appearance The Fruit in question is oblong in shape. Roughly the likeness of a pear but black and covered in thick swirls that all Devil Fruit posses. Usage This fruits main power first and foremost is to make it's consumer unpredictable. A person within a set distance from the consumer is unable to predict the users motives or moves, even with Kenbunshoku no Haki. Even if the user openly declares a straightforward attack victims will not block for they cannot anticipate it. This makes melee combat against proficient users very inadvisable.﻿ The user also has the ability to compel people to answer or figure out verbal riddles and puzzles. Once this ability is invoked a person cannot free themselves until they solve the puzzle or riddle correctly. Leaving them completely vulnerable to all attack and forcing them to cease any current attack. Using Haoshoku no Haki can break one out of this curse and the curse ends when the user is a certain distance away from the person over a large period of time, if the user is knocked out, if the target is knocked out, or if the target would otherwise receive a certain amount of damage or pain enough to cause them to refocus on the task at hand. A significant amount of sheer terror or fear for ones life, i.e. fight or flight, can also rouse someone from the curse.﻿ Extremely proficient users and those who have "awakened" their devil fruit powers can use the palm of their hands to reconstitute enemies at will by contact. Target become an object or animal randomly but are still capable of normal thought. This effect ends again if the object takes damage, if the user is knocked out, or the subject figures out what they have become. The effect also lasts only temporarily, from 10 to 30 minutes, but if the subject cannot figure it out, upon returning to normal they will fall unconscious. However this effect remains even if the user is out of range.﻿ Attacks Nazonazon '''- This field is the area around the user in which others become confused and unable to perceive or anticipate the users movements. The zone extend invisibly out as far as the user can will it. But is always active, making the user seem goofy and unpredictable. Inside the zone even the most mundane actions become amazing and surprising, in a "never would have thought of that" kind of sense. '''Nazonazo: Shinjirarenai! - This attack involves a straightforward and powerful punch directly to the face of the opponent. An opponent cannot block due to being unable to predict the attack. The end result is often surprise and confusion as well as pain. Nazonazo '''- This invokes the Riddle Curse upon a single or small group of persons. It is usually followed by a verbal riddle or rhetorical puzzle that the targets are compelled to think about while within the vicinity of the user. '''Nazonazo: Masu Ridoru - This creates a large bubble similar to those created by the Ope Ope no Mi's "Room" ability. This ability is able to convey a riddle or rhetorical puzzle over a large area and affect numerous people. Unlike Nazonazo the targets of the ability do not need to be in the vicinity of the user to be trapped by the spell, they simply need to be within the borders of the bubble created when the ability was used. The User is free to leave later on if he so chooses. Riddles and puzzles conveyed are often done so telepathically. Watashi wa nandesu ka? '''- This ability requires the user to touch their target with their open palm. Doing so causes that target to transform into a random object or animal. If the target was previously under the affects of '''Nazonazo or Nazonazo: Masu Ridoru it is freed from the curse and cannot be subjected to it again until it returns to normal. A person transformed into an object/animal maintains it's thought processes but takes on all traits of the thing it has otherwise become. The effect ends if the subject determines correctly what they have become or if the internal time limit of 10 to 30 minutes is up. Subjects who cannot determine what they have become in that time return to normal unconscious. The User has no way of knowing or controlling what the target will change into. Hidora no Nazo! (Riddle of the Hydra) - This is the most powerful ability shown of the fruit. It can only affect one target but is very hard to break free from. A riddle is telepathically implanted in the opponents mind. Should the subject conceive a solution to the riddle however new riddles appear brought about from the solving of the old. In a sense solving the problem may unveil new ones. Such cascading riddles can go on for a long time, causing targets to remain motionless. Normal stimuli may not be effective in releasing them from their curse. Paradokkusu no Nazo '''- Instead of contriving a riddle the user declares a paradox. While this ability has not yet been shown it is implied to be more powerful in theory than the '''Hidora no Nazo. 'Usotsuki to Shōjikina Otoko '(The Liar and the Honest Man) - This ability allows Kefka to create an exact duplicate of himself with his powers. The duplicate can also utilize the affects of the Nazo Nazo no Mi, but for all intents and purposes is a fake. However both appear very real. Similar in idea to the Ito Ito no Mi's "Black Knight". This affect ends when someone in the vicinity of one of the two determines beyond the shadow of a doubt which of the two is real. Not an easy task. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruits strengths do not lie in it's offensive or defensive power, but rather in the cunning of it's user. The more the user is privy to confusing conundrums the more versatile this fruit can become. It's main focus is on confusion and disorder. Keeping it's opponents off guard or locked in thought. The fruit in question doesn't have any particularly lethal techniques by itself, but it's ability to make an enemy distracted and helpless can be truly frightening. This however also relies on a particular enemy being unable to solve the puzzles in question. Particularly intelligent or cunning foes may be all but immune to this Devil Fruits Powers. While this may seem like a disadvantage it is equally reliant on the users cunning, just as any other devil fruit. Effectively turning combat into a battle of wits instead of brute force. However, without and strong offensive or defensive abilities it is not a counter to or countered by any particular devil fruit in question. It does however have the ability to negatively impact an enemies Kenbunshoku no Haki, which is unique in Devil Fruits. These traits aside it suffers the same positives and negatives as all other devil fruits.